Fire & Ice
by Sam Drake
Summary: Two Detectives torn over a girl who must choose between them, but who will she pick? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire And Ice

Rating: K+

Pairing: Don Flack/ Lori Milano/ Mac Taylor

A/N: Just an idea that has been floating around

Summary: Two Detectives torn over a girl who must choose between them, but who will she pick? Read to find out!

Chapter One

6am ( Mac's P.O.V )

Another day in the City that never sleeps and first thing on my mind is Lori, well now you see I uh crossed paths with her a few weeks ago and I gotta admit, she's seriously cute with the most beautiful bue eyes that reminded me of sapphires in the sunlight. I had wondered if I was ready to find someone after I lost Claire on 9/11, that day has haunted my dreams ever since it happened, but I seem to wonder if I actually am ready for another relationship but time will tell as they say anyway.

Going into the Crime Lab, I saw Don Flack and he told me about some girl he'd met but when he mentioned the eyes, I saw red but managed to keep my cool and just had to hope that Lori was ok, I had to know if she was ok or not.

( End of Mac's P.O.V )

Mac took a break from the lab for lunch and he went to his favourite place, which is where he saw Lori and this surprised Mac when he saw her and he went to her and spoke, "Hey Lori", only for Lori to look around and see Mac, when she then replied "Hey Mac" and this caused Mac to smile a little and he then asked her what happened with Don and then Lori told him exactly what happened that night, hearing what happened to Lori really shocked Mac but he nodded, then asked if he could maybe take her out sometime and Lori agreed to a date with Mac.

Mac knew that he was gonna make sure Lori had a good night with him and he took her out later that week, he took Lori for a dinner and afterwards, Mac took Lori to the beach for a walk on the sand alone, Lori was enjoying her date with Mac, so much so that she didn't want it to end and Mac knew that she was enjoying herself, she had linked her arm with his as they walked together on the beach, when Lori told him that she didn't want the night to end and Mac knew what she meant, he then leant into her and softly kissed her, when Lori kissed him back, Mac smiled softly after they shared a soft kiss, their first one.

Lori smiled as she just shared a soft kiss with Mac and as they headed back to her place, Lori invited him inside and Mac agreed to and as they got inside, Mac smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder, when they shared another kiss but it quickly became passionate between them, Mac snaked his hands around her waist and gently pulled her close to him as they kissed, Mac's hand snaked up under her top, his fingers trace over her side, causing Lori to softly gasp in pleasure, Mac smiled as he then kissed her neck softly, she then asks Mac if he wanted to spend the night and Mac smiled then agreed to spend the night with her, Lori smiled as Mac had agreed to stay over.

Lori lead Mac into her bedroom, where they shared intense kisses and Mac then removed her top, exposing her chest, he smiled as he placed delicate kisses on her chest, she moaned in pleasure as his lips touched her just above her breasts, Mac smiled while his hand snaked between her legs, he wanted her and he hoped that she wanted him in the same way that he wanted her, Mac looked into her eyes, before he kissed her lovingly as they moved onto her bed, still locked in their kiss, Mac knew that he was enjoying this and looked to her, before whispering a question in her ear and Lori looked to Mac before she nodded in agreement to allow him to have protected sex with her, Mac then took her hand and placed it on his waist and he allowed her to remove his shirt, which Lori did and revealed Mac's toned abs, which Lori liked and she let her fingers trace over his toned abs softly, when Mac gave her a passionate kiss as he allowed his hand to wander inside her panties, teasing her.

As Mac teased her, he felt himself getting hard as he teased her, he kissed her jaw softly but with a passion at the same time, he knew exactly what he wanted with her and just hoped that he would be good enough for her on this night as he didn't know that he was about to be her first for sex and when Lori told Mac this, he nodded in understanding that this was her first time, Mac wanted it to be special for her and he could only hope that he would get to see Lori more often after this first night together, when Mac then had passionate protected sex with Lori, he hoped that she would enjoy allowing him to take her in a very passionate way and in private.

Afterwards, Lori was nestled in close to Mac as they slept together, Mac kept his arm wrapped around her waist as they spent the night together in the comfort of her double bed, Mac placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he cared about her and wanted to keep seeing her as often as he could, Lori felt the same way too and she just hoped that she would never see Don Flack again but she was unaware of just how far Don would go to get what he wanted and so Don wanted Lori but she was with Mac Taylor.

Mac had no idea that Don would attempt to harm Lori but for now Mac could enjoy spending time with Lori and even as he had the following day off, he decided to spend it alone with Lori and she could tell just how happy he was by the way he held her close in his arms under the warm duvet, Lori knew she was a lucky girl to have Mac in her life and also as her first sexual partner and she knew that Mac never judged her for it and he was not that kind of guy anyway, Mac was gentle with Lori when they had protected sex for the first time.

As the sun rose the following morning, Mac had now gotten closer to her and she was on top of him still asleep, Mac had plaed both arms around her lower back with one of his hands resting inside her panties as he slept knowing how much he enjoyed having sex with her the night before and Mac clearly enjoyed what they got up to and he hoped that it would happen again, Mac cared about her and hoped that it might lead to more, but right now Mac was happy with Lori, despite they've only seen each other a few times and now they have slept together for the first time and went the whole way and had protected sex in a loving way, Lori had guessed that having sex the first time would hurt, but Mac made her feel safe and she realised that he had been very gentle with her when they had sex, as he didn't want to hurt her.

Mac was happy to spend the night with Lori and knew how much she meant to him and Mac would try to keep her safe from Don in what ever way that he could, no matter what it took for him to keep her safe from Don, he knew that he had to protect her, it was what he had to do, it was just who he was.

How far will Mac go to keep Lori safe from Don Flack?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

( Lori's P.O.V )

I woke up and noticing that Mac was still asleep, she was happy that she slept with him, she had her hand on Mac's chest, I knew how comfy he was and I stayed close to Mac, I felt safe with him and I'm glad that I get to spend today with him, just us alone and I'm glad that I spent last night with Mac, he is such a sweetheart and kept me safe, I do hope to see him again after today, I just stay close to him, knowing that I'm safe with him.

( End of Lori's P.O.V )

Mac woke up a little later and saw Lori cuddled into him and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead when Lori smiled as he did that and Mac then said "Morning sweetheart", when Lori then said "Mm morning sweetie"; when they shared a soft loving kiss and they were close to each other and Mac loved being happy that he slept with Lori the night before and he knew that he would keep her safe from Don, in any way that he could and they were happy; Lori trusted Mac to keep her safe with him and the bond that Mac had with Lori was close and he hoped that it would get more serious between them, Mac then asked Lori "Will you be my girl?"; when Lori tells Mac, "I'd love to be your girl Mac", when Mac then kissed her softly, happy that she had agreed to be his girlfriend and they had also decided to keep it a secret.

Mac knew that he had to keep Lori safe from Don, as Mac and Lori spent the day together and being happy; Mac had his hand on her side as he held her close to him, he knew that he was lucky to have Lori as his girlfriend and he was slowly falling in love with her but wanted to keep it to himself until the time was right before he tells Lori how he feels about her; he wanted to make sure that she was happy and they had a close bond with each other and Mac was happy with Lori.

Lori was cuddled close to Mac as they spent time together and she was glad to be with him and neither knew just how far Don would go to get what he wanted; Don wanted Lori but she was involved with Mac now, she was happy to be his girlfriend and she cared about him; they were also bonding as well; Mac kept his hand on her side before sneaking it up under her top, Lori loved when he did that, Mac noticed and he pulled her closer to him and he kissed her lovingly; he whispered something naughy into her ear, causing her to giggle a little and Mac smiled before he let his fingers wander over her lovingly.

( Mac's P.O.V )

I am glad that Lori had agreed to be my girlfriend and I'm lucky to have her in my life and I know that I have to keep her safe from Don one way or another and it's part of who I am and even as I know that Lori is happy to be with me and I am happy with her, she is the only one that I want to be with and I care about her, I can only hope that I can keep her safe; she is close to me and honestly it feels so good to have her close to me and I am happy, more so now than I was after I lost Claire on 9/11 and I have a feeling that Claire might of brought Lori into my life and for that I'm glad, I have found happiness again after so long and I will keep Lori happy and show her love every single day for the rest of my life.

( End of Mac's P.O.V )

Lori was unbuttoning his shirt, Mac smiled as he watched her, when she pushed it off his shoulders, Mac smirked as he then pulled her close to him, they kissed and Mac was very loving towards Lori and he cared about her and wanted her to be happy and Mac placed a soft featherlight kiss on her shoulder, he cared about her and knew she was his, always would be his; no matter what, Lori was falling in love with Mac and she wanted the time to be right before she tells him how she feels about him, Lori could only hope that Mac loved her too.

Mac placed soft kisses on her shoulder and he was being loving towards Lori and he knew that she was everything to him and he would always care about her and knew that she was his; he would always keep her safe and knew that she was everything to him and neither knew how far Don would go to get what he wants, as Mac and Lori enjoyed spending time together, he was happy to be with her and was glad that she was his girlfriend.

Lori knew that Mac would be going back to work tomorrow and she was gonna miss him; Lori knew that she would see him again and she knew that they would get closer to each other, Mac would also stay that night with Lori again and he loved being happy with her and he held her close to him and Mac loved being happy with Lori and he held her close to him while in bed together and Mac was being loving towards her and they shared a soft loving kiss and he loved when they kissed lovingly and Mac wrapped the duvet around them and she cuddled into him, she loved being in his arms.

Mac got up for work the following day and he noticed that Lori was still asleep and he gently woke her up and to tell her that he's going to work, when Lori grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her for a kiss, when Mac smiled then he kissed her softly and then got ready for work and he hugged her before he left for the Crime Lab; Mac was happy to be with Lori and knew that she was his sweetheart and that he loved her so much, he wanted to wait until the right time to confess that he had fallen in love with her.

Lori was happy and she found that Mac had left his badge behind and sent him a text message about it and later at lunch when Lori was having something to eat, Mac knocked on her door and when she let him inside, he kissed her first then saw where she had put his badge, he sniggered and kissed her lovingly as his hands wandered over her waist and she then grabbed his badge and handed it to him, when he kissed her once more and told her that he would see her later, she smiled and he then gave her a quick kiss before he headed off again.

Mac went back to work and he was thinking about Lori and he was happy that they were together and he kept it a secret; from his team and he knew how happy he was and he just hoped that Don would never find out about his relationship with Lori, as later after shift; Mac went to see Lori and once he saw her, he then went to her and kissed her, he was glad to see her again after earlier and he gave her a loving cuddle and knew that she was the only one for him and he wanted her for the rest of his life, as they spent time together, Mac gave Lori a loving shoulder rub and he was happy with her and knew that she belonged to him.

Lori and Mac remained cuddled close together by the warm fire as they got alone time together, Mac had put his phone onto silent so he could spend proper time with Lori and he saw that she placed her hand on his chest, she was happy with Mac and told him that when Mac kissed her lovingly, they were happy together.

Mac stayed over with Lori and he loved to spend proper time with her and show her just how much he cared about her and wanted to keep her safe and he knew how special she was to him, Mac was very protective of Lori and showed her just how much he cared and she loved being his girl and always would, as time went on and Don saw Mac with Lori and he was non too pleased and wanted Lori all to himself but he now saw her with Mac, he was jealous of Mac and when he got Lori on her own, he dragged her down an alleyway and he held a gun to her head and told her that he wanted her but she refused, Don didn't like that and he then ripped her top and he used a small knife to cut her, when Mac came across the scene and he tried to get Don away from Lori, when both Don and Mac got into a fight and Don then said that Lori had to choose between them, Mac could only hope that Lori would pick him over Don...

Who will Lori choose? Mac or Don?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lori had to choose between Mac and Don, she loved Mac, knew that she had commited to a relationship with him, they'd spent nights together and had a close bond together, now Lori had to choose between them, she knew it was hard but she loved Mac and felt so safe with him; Lori sighed and then put her hand towards Mac, who took her hand and then Lori tells Mac that she is picking him and hearing that made Mac's eyes light up and Mac held Lori close to him and Mac lead her away and he took her back to his apartment and once they got home, Mac gave Lori a soft loving kiss and Lori smiled knowing that she had made the right choice to be with Mac, she loved him and when she told Mac that, he then tells her that he loves her too, they share a kiss and Lori knew how lucky she was to be with Mac and knew that they had a fututre together, Mac placed a soft kiss on Lori's shoulder and he held her close to him, Mac was finally happy with Lori and knew that they were close to each other and Lori trusted Mac with her life and knew that Mac felt that way too and Mac lead Lori into his bedroom, they kissed and Mac wanted to show Lori just how much he loved her and Mac knew how lucky he was that Lori chose him over Don, Mac knew that Lori loved him and he loved her too, after they had some fun together, Lori snuggled into Mac and he held her close to him, Mac sighed softly as he knew how happy he was to be with Lori properly and he hoped that she would always be happy with him.

Mac stayed close to Lori as he wanted to keep her safe, he was truly happy with her, Mac knew how much Lori meant to him and always would, Lori was close to him and they had a deep love for each other, Lori had her hand across his waist as she stayed close to him while in bed together, Mac was happy to finally be with Lori and they were happy together and Mac placed a soft kiss on her hair as he held her close to him, Lori softly sighed knowing how happy she was to be with Mac and they were close to each other and Lori felt safe with Mac and they had a deep love for each other.

Mac knew how much Lori meant to him and they were happy together and Lori was happy with Mac and knew that they were finally together, Lori loved being close to Mac, she wanted a happy life and knew that she would have that with Mac, as they were in bed together, Mac placed a soft kiss on Lori's shoulder and he was showing her passionate love and he loved her so much, Mac was so happy with Lori. Mac knew that Lori had made the right choice to be with him, he held her close to him as they were in bed together and he loved her so much, knew that she loved him too.

Lori was happy with Mac and she loved him, as they had gotten closer and Mac smiled when Lori cuddled into him while they were in bed together, Lori was close to Mac and she was happy to be with him, as Mac gently put his hand onto her arm and placed a soft kiss on her temple, Mac was happy with Lori and they had a close bond, Lori smiled as she cuddled into him as they spent time together, Mac loved Lori so much and he knew that she loved him too, Mac knew how lucky he was to be with Lori and they were happy together.

Couple months had passed since Lori and Mac made it official, Lori had been sick in the mornings and Mac was worried about her and he hoped that she was going to be ok, Lori went to see her doctor after getting an appointment for that afternoon, Mac was at work and he was so worried about Lori, who was being checked over by the doctor and they did a blood test and once the results came back, the doctor told Lori that she was eight weeks pregnant, Lori was surprised but she then remembered that she and Mac had a bit of fun a couple months ago and now she wondered how he was going to react and when Mac got home later that night, he saw Lori by the warm fire reading a book, he just watched her and smiled knowing that she was his and he went over to Lori and gave her a soft kiss, she kissed him too and then she told Mac that she was pregnant, Mac then gave Lori a warm cuddle, he was so excited that she was carrying his baby and he put his hand on her stomach, Mac realized that he was getting the chance to be a dad and he was so emotional about it and then Mac kissed her softly and knew that he was happy that she was carrying his baby, Lori was glad that Mac was happy about their unborn baby and she stayed close to him, she loved him so much and knew that they were meant to be together and she had her hand on top of his.

Mac was happy that Lori was pregnant with his baby and he knew how happy that he was going to be a dad and as Mac stayed close to Lori, he was happy and they shared a soft kiss, Mac had his hand on her small baby bump lovingly, Lori was happy to be be pregnant with his baby, Mac loved Lori and knew that she would be an amazing mom to their unborn baby, Mac knew how much it meant to him and he held Lori close to him while they were by the fire, Lori was settled beside Mac, who had his hand on her small baby bump, he was glad that Lori was carrying his baby.

What happens in the final chapter?


End file.
